Secret Revealed
by silvermist 91
Summary: Harry PotterInuyasha Crossover all the time Harry and his friends believed that ‘he’ was behind everything that happened in Hogwart. They never knew just how wrong they had been. A new exchange student had just arrived, what is her connection to them hiat
1. Prologue, Part 1

Secret Revealed  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I don't own Inuyasha,  
And so do you.  
  
I sent J.K a letter,  
Saying H.P should be mine,  
I got back the letter,  
But she had decline.  
  
So listen boys and girls,  
I don't own neither,  
But I'll keep on praying,  
And hope they'll be kinder.  
  
A.N. So I'm saying this once, I don't own Happy Potter and Inuyasha *SOB*SOB*SIGH*I'm so sad. OK guys, this is my ever so first fanfic so I don't know whether it's gonna be good. It's a Harry Potter/Inuyasha crossover (Inuyasha is definitely not gonna be in this fic, he's only gonna be mention sometimes.) I'm not sure what type of pairing there is, but most likely Harry/Kagome or you guys can choose, just review and add what pairing you want or email me at Krystaltan864@hotmail.com. Hmmm. should I add any lemon in the fic? Ok enough of me blabbing and on with the story. I sincerely apologized for all my grammar, spelling.etc mistake.  
  
Summary: Harry Potter/ Inuyasha Crossover- All the time Harry and his friends believed that 'he' was behind everything that happened in Hogwart. They never knew just how wrong they had been. A new exchange student from Japan (Hmmm, just who do you think this could be, I don't know. *HINT*HINT*) had just arrived, what is her connection to them and why is she always so mysterious.  
  
*Prologue*  
  
*Betrayal, Part 1*  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
'This is when they're talking'  
  
//This is when they're thinking//  
  
*~This is when there's a flashback~*  
  
*Someone's POV (Point of View)*  
  
//~This is when someone is recalling something e.g. memories~//  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
*Narrator's POV*  
  
Kagome scurried through the forest, gasping for air as red droplets swelled at her shoulder blade, trickling down her left arm. She had been running for 30 minutes escaping one of Naraku's detachments. again.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
She was just about to climb out of the well when suddenly a scaly hand burst out from nowhere and wrapped around her fragile neck, squeezing tightly, intending to rid the last of her air supply. She gazed at the creature, which to her surprise resemble Goshinki. Its claws dug deeper into her flesh, drawing blood. Her visions were blurring and black dots were appearing, floating about slowly drawing her into the black abyss.  
  
'I. I. thought we *cough* killed you,' she choked out in a raspy voice.  
  
The creature's eyes darkened, a soft growl erupting from its mouth. Then the corner of its lips curled up bitterly as it focused once more on Kagome, giving her the impression of a crazed maniac. It laughed wickedly, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
'That was my brother.' It spat out distastefully.  
  
//Oh, crap. They're brothers, hope he doesn't react like the Thunder Brother, Hiten!// Kagome thought horrified as she remembered her past encounter with them.  
  
//~Hiten going on a rage after Manten was killed and then devouring him together with the Shikon Shard stuck on his forehead. Later trying to flee the scene with Hiten on her tail (not literally), trying to zap her butt off (once again, not literally). It was amazing that they managed to survive and kill Hiten, even Inuyasha was relieved though his face turned scarlet and he was acting rather weird. Guessed it was because e was trying to hold in all his anger and from shouting 'Kagome' over and over. He must have been tired and exhausted because after he had released her hand, he was very silent for the rest of the day and I noted, VERY not-Inuyasha- like.~//  
  
She sighed at that memory, suddenly aware of the hand still gripped around her neck. She gasped remembering the creature in front of her, her heartbeat speeding up.  
  
'So that was the mighty Inuyasha,' it said, grinning and threw its head back to laugh into the night, mocking the moon itself. 'Oh, how I, Goshinku will enjoy ripping him to shreds after I finish you off.'  
  
Fear and horror flooded into Kagome, gripping tightly around her heart. Her heart pounding against her chest as her mind screaming for it to end it now.  
  
//Damn it, I didn't know it could read mind, SHIT!// Kagome look over towards Goshinku, noticing he was completely oblivious to her thoughts. //It's over; Inuyasha wouldn't come to save me. just like last time.die, just let me die already. There's no escape for me, what can I do? . But. wait. I can breath again, why is that?// Kagome glanced down at the hand, which still lay around her neck. She frowned, but soon her spirit lifted. //His grip is loosening, maybe there's still a chance.// Goshinku, too busy taunting was unnoticed by his action. Hope flushed into her. 'Now' was her chance to escape before Goshinku notice. She took in a shallow breath, fearing that he might hear her.  
  
//Shit! Why must all youkai have those sensitive ears? Crap! Think Kagome, think! If you don't get yourself out of here, all those time you purposely 'sat' Inuyasha to return to the future will go to waste, you'll never see Ojichan, Mama, Souta, Bouyo and. and. no more ODEN! Noooooo!!!!! Oden! Oden! My wonderful Oden, the aromatic smell; the scrumptious, tantalizing, mouthwatering taste. No way am I gonna give that up. NEVER!//  
  
Kagome's eyes blazed with flame. Come on! Think, girl! Think! We're got no time to lose She mentally slapped herself. //Hmmmm. I've got it! Now all we have to do is. //  
  
'Die, bitch!' yelled Goshinku, raising its claws to strike her head off. Time seem to pass by in slow motion. Goshinku's hand lowering, Kagome's eyes widening, her mouth slowly opening to scream just one word before the claws came in contact with her.  
  
'INUYASHA!!!!'  
  
*~End Of Flashback~*  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
'INUYASHA'  
  
A trembling Kagome arouse from her bed, sweat dripping down her body. She looked around her room, scanning the area as she breath deeply trying to calm herself.  
  
'It was just a dream Kagome, just a dream, nothing to worry about. It's over now, nothing can harm you, it's just a dream. just. a. dre. '  
  
Kagome lay back, resting herself into her only comfort, curling up into a ball and finally falling back into a deep slumber.  
  
*End of Prologue, Part 1*  
  
AN: so that's it, the beginning of my first ever fanfic. Remember to review, OK. I'm checking whether I should continue the story or not, so if I don't get at least 10 reviews I'm gonna stop writing. Sorry to everybody who actually gets interested in my story. Review! Review! Review! And also tell me what pairing you guys want.  
  
Thank you to the following people:  
Ensign, my very persuasive brother who got me started, checks my story and bugs me when I was too lazy to write the story.  
Striking Falcon, whose story got me into fanfiction and made me want to write my own.  
Syuhida, Robin and all my friends for supporting me and loving anime 'cause it RULE!!!  
The readers, for actually reading my story and the people who might review this story.  
  
Kagome: SilverMist you might wanna stop acting like  
that, it's freaky me out. You're acting like a damn Drama  
queen.  
  
SilverMist: But I'm so happy that I'm starting this.  
  
Goshinku: Just shut up, OK. You're giving me a splitting  
headache, I wasn't paid here to get totally annoy, you  
know.  
  
SilverMist: *muttering* I'm so happy you're gonna die on  
the next chapter.  
  
Kagome: SilverMist!!! Stop giving out all that  
information! You'll spoil the story!  
  
SilverMist: *SOB* But he. wait are you a 'he', a 'she'  
or an 'it'?  
  
Goshinku: I'm a 'he' but I have no idea why you  
called me an 'it'? I'll show you proof if you don't believe  
me.  
  
(Goshinku start unbuckling his belt)  
  
SilverMist: EEPPP!!(Covering eyes) I'm only a 13 year old  
you know and a Form 2; I'm too young to see something like  
that. Kagome, tell him to stop that. Kagome.  
  
(Sees Kagome staring wide-eyes at Goshinku, drooling)  
  
SilverMist: KAGOME!!!!  
  
Kagome: Huh! What did you say?  
  
SilverMist: Ask him to stop *SOB*. I'm too young to die,  
and I'll probably swoon if he continues any longer. Make  
him STOP!  
  
Kagome: OK, Ok. Goshinku, you better stop or she, here  
will have a mental break down and there would be anybody  
else to continue the story.  
  
Goshinku: Fine.  
  
Kagome: Thanks. Now we better bring SilverMist over to  
Ensign before things gets out of hand. Remember guys,  
review.  
  
SilverMist: I want my Fluffy, I want my Fluffy, I want my  
Fluffy, I want my Fluffy.  
  
(Kagome and Goshinku carries SilverMist offstage) 


	2. AN Gomen Mina

A.N: Gomen Mina  
  
I'm apologizing for not updating in a very long time, this was because I recently lost interest in the story I was doing but thanks to ForestWolf and all her friends, I'll be updating before the end of this month. I'm sorry I can't update now, this is because school just started and I'm doing a major history project that's due next week and I have to complete it soon. I'm really, really busy right now so when I finally get a break I'm going to update my story. Thank you to all the reviewer and ForestWolf (Rachel) especially. I'm sorry to say that those who wanted Kagome/ Oliver Wood pairing and other pairing, you wouldn't be getting them cause I've finally decided I wanted to do a Harry/Kagome pairing cause it'll fit with the plot/ story line. Kagome is going to be in Gryffindor if anyone is wondering. 


	3. Prologue: Betrayal, Part 2

Secret Revealed  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
SilverMist: (laughing wickedly) MUAHHAHAHAHA, it's mine,  
it's finally mine.  
  
Kagome: What are you talking about, man you didn't have  
to wake me up at 3am just to gloat about something, you  
know.  
  
Silvermist: But it's here, and it's all mine *snicker*,  
mine alone.  
  
Kagome: OK, I can't stand this anymore, what's yours?  
  
Silvermist: This! (showing a letter)  
  
Kagome: Ya, so it's just a letter.  
  
Silvermist: It's not just a letter; it's the ownership to  
Inuyasha and Harry Potter.  
  
Kagome: What! Let me see that! (snatch the letter from  
Silvermist hand)  
  
HMMM, it says here that,I, Rumiko Takahashi and I, J.  
K. Rowling hereby grant Silvermist ownership to Inuyasha  
and Harry Potter.  
  
Silvermist: See I told you.  
  
Kagome: . Oh my, silvermist, come here for a sec  
(pulling Silvermist over by her collar). If you actually  
look a little bit closer, you can see these tiny, little  
words at the bottom saying 'valid until 31st December 2003'  
  
Silvermist: Nani!!!! I don't believe it! What could be  
worse?  
  
Kagome: Emmmm, how about that BIG sign saying  
fake.  
  
Silvermist: Sonna, and I paid $10 just to get this stupid  
thing. *Sob*  
  
Kagome: Too bad, try again next time.  
  
Silvermist: Ok, anyway, back to the long awaited story.  
  
A.N. Ok if anybody was wondering about the previous chapter, Kagome was having a dream and remembering the past, and in the dream, she's having a flashback. There all done, quite complicating don't you think. Oh ya and also, this story takes after the six year, so Harry and the others are gonna be in their seventh year in Hogwart. Also I recently saw Inu Yasha and found out something that is really important *Siren Wailing*  
  
XXXXXXXXXX**SPOILER UP AHEAD**XXXXXXXXX  
BEWARE  
  
Kikyou dies, I mean she really dies. *POOF* she's gone from the story,  
sayanora, adios, ciao. No more Kikyou.  
  
XXXXXXXXXX**END OF SPOILER **XXXXXXXXXXX  
  
So just imagine in this story Kikyou's alive, Ok! Arigato!  
  
*Continuation Of Prologue*  
  
*Betrayal, Part 2*  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
'This is when they're talking'  
  
//This is when they're thinking//  
  
//~This is when there a music playing~//  
  
*~This is when there's a flashback~*  
  
*Someone's POV (Point of View)*  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
*Kagome's POV*  
  
I could fell my heart thumping heavily against my chest, exhaustion risking to take over; but I knew if I were to stop my life would finally come to an end.  
  
I remember how I manage to escape Goshinku, it was a real petty reason, but a reason none the less. Who knew his own ability could be the thing that was his only true flaw. His keen ears were rendered senseless after I scream an ear piercing shout, which was much too my amaze, able to allow me to escape but not before he inflicted a large slash (although his claws only skim it) across my left arm.  
  
Now I'm running here, through the forest searching for Inu Yasha and the rest of the gang intending to warn them about Naraku's latest detachment. I remember leaving them at Kaede's house although Inu Yasha had left because of his preference to sleeping in the outdoor. Inu Yasha I hope I'm able to reach you in time before it's too late.  
  
*Narrator's POV*  
  
As Kagome dashed around the forest, the wind whipping against her face, the sharp branches blocking her path, her wound throbbing painfully, she failed to notice the sudden disappearance of Goshinku.  
  
A slight drizzle had began but Kagome still continued. //Inu Yasha.// She scanned the trees as they sway left and right, fear still visible. She was soon reaching a clearing up ahead before tripping awkwardly over a tree root and falling to the muddy ground with a loud THUD.  
  
'Itai' she said, rubbing her sore butt.  
  
She was half way up before she heard a sound. She froze. Using her eyes, she scanned the area searching for any sign of Goshinku. She relaxed once more and continued to stand before a soft moaning erupted from the clearing up ahead. The voice clearly belonged to a girl. //Why would someone be out at this time of night. She could get hurt; Goshinku would be here any moment now. I've got to warn her.//  
  
Picking herself up, Kagome hurried towards the sound, following it, as it got louder. Finally as she closed in onto the area, she froze. //Kikyou! What's she doing here?// Kagome was about to walk into the open clearing, about to question Kikyou, about to revealed that she was here: when suddenly she froze once more. Another voice could be heard within the clearing; a rough, husky voice, a voice that could only belongs to someone known as INU YASHA.  
  
Kagome slowly backed away, hiding herself once more in the shadow, denying all thoughts that were flying through her mind. //Iie, it's no true. There's got to be another reason why Inu Yasha's here. Maybe he's asking her about Naraku's whereabouts. Maybe. // And then all her hope crashed down as she saw Inu Yasha swooped and delivered Kikyou a crushing kiss to seal away all her hope.  
  
The rain came pouring down harder than ever but still Kagome and the two silent figures were oblivious to it. She was unaware of the silent tears that gradually crept onto her face, mixing together with the raindrops. //Why? Why Inu Yasha? Why do you always break my heart?// Bit by bit, Kagome took a step back, moving away from the scene before her. Turning her back, she gave one last glance before running away, running away from the bitter pain that was wrap around her heart.  
  
//~It starts with,~//  
  
The ground was pounding, water splashing everywhere, and the figure of a girl could be seen in the distance. crying  
  
//~One thing,  
  
I don't know why,  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try,~//  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
'Why... were you crying?' 'You mean back there?' She asks quietly. 'Because... I thought you might die... ' 'You were crying... for me?' He asks, head turned away from her. 'Could you ... lend me your lap?' Everyone falls asleep, but Kagome stays awake, his head cradled in her lap. 'You... smell good.' he mumbles. 'You said you hated my scent.'  
  
'That was... a lie.'  
  
*~End Of Flashback~*  
  
//~Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme,  
  
To explain in due time,~//  
  
She rubbed her arm against her red eyes, ridding the tears from her face. //Was that a lie, Inu Yasha. Was everything you told me a lie. Do you still lie to me every time I look at your face? Was I anything else to you beside a shard-detector?//  
  
//~All I know...  
  
Time is valuable thing,  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings,  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day,  
  
The clock ticks life away,  
  
It's so unreal...  
  
Didn't look out below,  
  
Watch the time go right out the window,  
  
Tryin' to hold on but you didn't even know,~//  
  
//Did you know I love you, Inu Yasha? Did you even care about my feelings?// The rain splattered against her face, her clothing wet and clung to her body, her wound still fresh but apparently ignored, and she still kept running, running towards her sanctuary.  
  
//~I wasted it all just to  
  
Watch you go...~//  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
'Ja ne, Kagome' Inu yasha said, before leaping away  
  
'Chotto matte, Inu Yas. ', Kagome scream but her word died down as Inu Yasha disappear from her sight.  
  
*~End of Flashback~*  
  
//~I kept everything inside and even though I tried,  
  
It all fell apart,  
  
And what it meant to me,  
  
Will eventually be,  
  
A memory,  
  
Of a time when,~//  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
"Kagome, you are not hurt?"  
  
*~End of Flashback~*  
  
//~I tried so hard,  
  
And got so far,  
  
But in the end,  
  
It doesn't even matter,  
  
I had to fall,  
  
To lose it all,  
  
But in the end,  
  
It doesn't even matter.~//   
  
//~One thing,  
  
I don't know why,  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try,  
  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme,  
  
To remind myself how,  
  
I tried so hard...  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me,  
  
Actin' like I was part of your property,~//  
  
//You were angry every time Kouga got near me, I thought it was jealousy but now I think you have only thought of me and will always think of me as a shrd detector. How sad of me to think that you actually care, to think that you actually love me.//  
  
//~Remembering all the times you fought with me,~//  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
'Inu Yasha, osuwari'  
  
*~Another Flashback~*  
  
'Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, OSUWARI'  
  
*~End of Flashback~*  
  
//~I'm surprised,  
  
It got so far...  
  
Things,  
  
Aren't,  
  
The way they were before,  
  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore,  
  
Not that you knew me back then,  
  
But it all comes back to me,  
  
In the end...  
  
You kept everything inside,  
  
And even though I tried,  
  
It all fell apart,  
  
And what it meant to me,  
  
Will eventually be,  
  
A memory,  
  
Of a time when,~//  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
'But that's still your sword!' She replies, undaunted. 'I believe in your strength.' Sesshomaru licks his paw. 'You sure?' Inuyasha says. 'You say that so cheerfully. I'm strong enough to survive this, but you might be killed anytime.' Kagome looks down, ashamed to be a burden. 'You mean... there's no way?' Tears well in her eyes. Inuyasha gulps. 'Did I... did I make you cry?' He sputters. She gulps. 'Don't cry!' He shouts. She looks peeved. 'Should I laugh, then?' She shouts in frustration. 'Shut up!' He shouts back. 'I'm just saying I'll protect you!' Kagome's eyes go wide. Sesshomaru approaches. 'Geez, just stay there and watch.' He says, frowning at the giant dog that threatens them. 'I didn't... imagine it, right?' Kagome murmurs to herself. 'Just now... he said he'd protect me...' Inuyasha walks away, toward Sesshomaru. 'Inuyasha is mean,' she continues, 'but somehow he's a bit different from Sesshomaru. Somehow...'  
  
*~End of Flashback~*  
  
//You said that you'll protect me, but why is it that you always cause this deep pain inside of me. Did you protect my heart from this kind of rejection? Is this another of your lie? I'm sick and tired of being unnoticed, of being ignored, being second to your heart.// She appeared into another open clearing, a well stood there in the center. She brought her hand up to the shikon shards hanging round her neck. Kagome stared and stared, into the hollow darkness inside the well. Her hand still clasped round the shards.  
  
Tiny speck of earth stuck to her body as the rain poured against her body sliding gradually down her. Her raven hair covered her face hiding the expression flashing through her face. She stood there for a moment before finally wrenching the shards away from her. The shards hanging in her hand as she continues staring.  
  
//~I tried so hard,  
  
And got so far,  
  
But in the end,  
  
It doesn't even matter,  
  
I had to fall,  
  
To lose it all,  
  
But in the end,  
  
It doesn't even matter.~//   
  
//~I've put my trust in you,~//  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
'Kagome!!' Inuyasha cries, still blocking Hiten with Tessaiga's sheath.  
  
*~End of Flashback~*  
  
//~Pushed as far as I can go,  
  
And for all this,  
  
There's only one thing you should know...  
  
I've put my trust!  
  
In you!~//  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
'Wa-wait! Don't go!' he cries, running up to the apparitions and grasping Kagome's arm. Close up of Kagome's eye; it widens in shock at this display from Inuyasha. The blue light rushes up and away. Inuyasha looks at it and screams, 'Kagome!!!'  
  
*~End of Flashback~*  
  
//~Pushed as far as I can go,  
  
And for all this,  
  
There's only one thing you should know!~//  
  
//I'm tired, Inu Yasha. I'm sick and tired of being rejected. I know I'll always be second best to you. I know you'll never love me. I kept thinking that someday you'll finally tell me so but that day never came. and so I've decided. Decided that I'm sick and tired of waiting.// She placed the shikon shard against the well and took a step forward. She stood at the edge of the well staring down. //Gomen, Sango-chan. Gomen, Miroku. Especially you, gomen, Shippou. Gomen Mina and Inu Yasha. saya.. no.. ra.//She then fell backward, into the well and a blinding light engulf her. The shards lay motionless as the rain poured down. At trace of Kagome.gone.  
  
//~I tried so hard,  
  
And got so far,  
  
But in the end,  
  
It doesn't even matter,  
  
I had to fall,  
  
To lose it all,  
  
But in the end,  
  
It doesn't even matter.~//  
  
Kagome was gone, but she was totally unaware to the fact that one of Naraku's bees swooped down, clutching the motionless shikon shards and returning to Goshinku concealed in the darkness of the shadow.  
  
(Kagome: Hey, Silvermist, whatcha doing stopping right  
now!!  
  
Silvermist: Ara, ara, errr, I'm looking for a receipt.  
  
Kagome: Ehhh!!! Why?  
  
Silvermist: I kinda wrote part of my story on it when I was  
at a dinner party. *he*he*  
  
Kagome: Quickly!! Find it.  
  
Silvermist: Hmmmm, now where did I put it, ara, ara. Oh ya,  
I remember. (searching through bag) here it is, now lets  
continue.)  
  
Nor the fact a kugutsu with a raven hair wrapped around it laid in the long grass beside a flatten, knocked out Inu Yasha who was oblivious to the recent events; before bursting into flame, leaving no trace of what had just pass.  
  
The hidden figure laughed wickedly, grinning a crazy smile.  
  
'One down', it said, before disappear into the shadow.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Albus Dumblebore was scanning through a map laid out on the table, currently searching for the new first year student that would be chosen to become wizards/ witches and attend Hogwart. Suddenly, the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes disappear replace with a frown and a serious expression.  
  
'Minerva, come here and look at this', Dumbledore said calmly but seriously.  
  
'What is it, Albus?' she questioned walking towards his table while carrying a couple of books.  
  
'Look at this', he replied  
  
Professor McGonagall glance at the map laid on the table before.THUD. Books were scattered about the floor while a shocked looking professor stare at the map before looking towards Dumbledore.  
  
'Albus..how..how can this be possible',she stuttered  
  
'I don't know, Minerva, but I think we'll soon find out', he said, laying back onto the chair and stared into the ceiling. He chuckled. //I guess next year I going to be rather interesting.//  
  
*End of Prologue*  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A.N. There, it's finally done. Oh my I was trying so hard to keep my promise so here it is, the next chapter.  
  
IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT I'm really happy with all the reviews I'm getting, so I'm gonna continue this fanfic. I'm also want to ask you people, that if you want to be added in my story (for the introduction of the new first year students) please either add this in the review or email me at  
  
Krystaltan864@hotmail.com  
  
Please include your:  
Name  
Which Hogwart house you  
want to be in?  
Nationality  
A description of  
yourself (If you Don't want me to make it up)  
Your personality e.g.  
shy, brave etc  
  
Ok, that's about it, if you want to add anything else, just do so.  
  
One of my reviewers asked me (Darkstar 360) whether I was related to Ensign, the answer is yes. He's my older brother and he's also writing an IY/HP crossover so check it out.  
  
Another IY/HP crossover, which I simply love is 'Hogwarts Adventures' done by MikoAngel  
  
The summary? Hmmm, lets see, Kagome and Draco meet each other when Draco was on a holiday to Japan and they both fall in love with each other. Kagome is Dumblebore's granddaughter so she gonna enter Hogwart. Kagome doesn't tell Draco about her knowing magic 'cause she thinks he's a muggle, draco doesn't tell her 'cause he thinks she's a muggle. So what do you think happen when they meet each other in Hogwart? Especially when Kagome became close friend with the golden trio: Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
Special thanks to:  
Amreld, cause she gave the song  
lyrics to me*big hug*.  
Rachel (a.k.a. RavenClawPrefect),  
she's the one who made me continue this story.  
Iluvfluffy 'cause she was my first  
ever reviewer  
  
Other thanks to:  
Gatogirl1  
  
Sunstar-1417  
  
UnoCusiotah  
  
Silent Dark  
  
Dark lil Hiei (Anonymous)  
  
Umm my name? (Anonymous)  
  
Slytherin's Hope (Anonymous)  
  
Darkstar 360 (Anonymous)  
  
Kenra (Anonymous)  
  
Hullo author! (Anonymous)  
  
Ma1 (Anonymous)  
  
Kinuyaroo (Anonymous)  
  
Jennah (Anonymous) 


	4. Note

I'm sincerely apologizing to those who eagerly wait for an update. Sadly I've lost interest in writing fanfiction for now, and will not be updating any of my story. For those who are greatly interest in inuyasha crossover, read the fanfiction from spice of Inu-Yasha whose fanfic are the BOMB. I may start writing my stories all over again in the future. For those who luv Harry Potter fanfic, there are some good recommendation in my C2.

16/3/05


End file.
